You're Too Young Winnie!
by Silver Azure
Summary: That's all Winnie ever heard by her older brothers was "You're too young!" Well she's kinda fed up with hearing it. Wanda plans a vacation to Hotel Transylvania for next month and that's where Winnie will be plotting her revenge. RATED K PLUS FOR SOME MILD VIOLENCE.
1. You're Too Young!

Ever hate being told you're too short, too young or told you can't do something because of your gender? Well in Winnie's case it was all three. You see growing up in a cave that reeks of testosterone with the smallest almost unnoticeable hint of estrogen can really bug an eight female wolf pup and growing up in cave with twenty-seven brothers is a pain! Although out of that twenty-seven, with sixteen of them having gone off to college and trade schools while the other eleven were either…still in high school, or slackers. Her brothers were all into things that really wouldn't be interesting to her, they were into electric guitars and weightlifting and sports and very violent video games. One night Winnie's brothers; Wilbur, Wally, Willis, Winston, Winslow, Waldo, Warren, Walker, Wade, Wyatt and Walden were playing video games.

"Dude come on there's zombies all over! SHOOT IDIOT!" exclaimed Wally to Wilbur.

The boys were all gathered around the TV playing their favorite new video game _Zombie Slayer XVII _that their dad Wayne had to wait on line for an hour to purchase because the boys begged him.

"GET THE SHOTGUN STUPID!" exclaimed Wally.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" exclaimed Willis _a la _Tony Montana.

"…Can I play?" asked Winnie innocently with her head tilted ever so slightly downward.

The boys put their game on pause and they all looked at their little sister;

"NO!" They all said in unison.

"Why not?" asked Winnie obviously upset.

"You're too young" said Wyatt.

"Yeah, now go to your room and play with your dollies or whatever" wisecracked Winston.

The boys had un-paused their game and began playing again, while Winnie had quietly walked to her room but she was visibly upset. When she got in her room she slammed the door behind her, she sat down and began to tear up a little bit with her tears staining her pink skull sweater.

"_It's just not fair_" she quietly mumbled to herself.

Winnie just grabbed some of her dolls and began to play with them a little bit, when all of a sudden she heard her brothers flocking to the entrance of the cave, meaning only one thing and that thing was Daddy was home and he brought dinner!

"I'M HOME!" exclaimed Wayne as he pulled in a wagon full of ribs all wrapped in their greasy white wrappers.

"Hi honey" said Wanda as she kissed Wayne, and rubbed her big belly…yep she had four more on the way.

The boys were going nuts; the smell of those ribs was intoxicating to them! They all flocked into the kitchen as Wayne grudgingly dragged the heavy wagon into the kitchen. The boys sat at the table panting, they were getting drool all over the table…much to Wanda's annoyance.

"Can you boys put your tongues back in your mouths? You're drooling all over the table!" exclaimed Wanda.

The boys did, and as they were about to eat, Wayne noticed Winnie wasn't at the table and it was a rule that nobody ate until everyone was at the table.

"Where's your sister?" asked Wayne.

"Beats me" said Winston.

"Well nobody eats until she's down here" said Wanda.

"WINNIE!" all the boys exclaimed in unison.

Winnie heard the boys and left her room to head to the kitchen where everyone was waiting, her brothers all at the table with impatient looks on their faces.

"Hi daddy!" said Winnie happily as she jumped in her father's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Can we eat?" said Wilbur impatiently.

"Dig in" said Wanda.

The boys went at those ribs like savages, Winnie was lucky enough to grab a few as were Wayne and Wanda, because eleven hungry teenage boys' appetites were dangerous!

"So Wayne how was your day?" asked Wanda.

"Boring as hell, pretty much the same crap only a different day" said Wayne grumpily.

"How about you guys? Do anything productive today?" asked Wayne to the boys who were going at those ribs as if it was their first meal in decades.

"Not really" said Wilbur.

"No" said Wally.

"Can't think of anything" said Willis.

"Uh-uh" said Walden.

"Nope" said Winston.

"Same here" said Waldo.

"Double for me" said Wyatt

"What they said" said Walker.

"What's _productive_ mean?" said Wade.

"Nah" said Warren.

"I slept darn near all day" said Winslow.

"_Why do I bother asking?_" Wayne thought to himself.

"How about you Winnie?" asked Wayne.

"Nah" replied Winnie imitating her brother.

"_Don't tell me they brainwashed her into being lazy_" Wayne thought to himself.

"Well Wayne, I booked us a stay at Hotel Transylvania for next month…it's that time of the year again!" exclaimed Wanda.

"I could use a vacation babe" said Wayne as he kissed her hand in appreciation.

"Flatterer" teased Wanda as she rubbed her belly.

"That place sucks, every year…same garbage" said Wally.

"Yeah" said the other ten in unison.

"Yeah that place sucks" said Winnie imitating her brother, trying to prove to them she's old enough to handle anything.

"Winnie!" scolded Wanda.

"Sorry Mommy" said Winnie a tad upset.

"Yeah, shut it Winnie" wisecracked Walden.

"You shut it too!" said Wayne.

"Yes Dad" said Walden tilting his head.

Dinner was over and everyone was full, the boys went back to their video game while Wayne and Wanda were going to their room to watch some TV and cuddle a bit albeit they couldn't do…you know…on the count of Wanda being pregnant .

"BRING IT ON ZOMBIE SCUM!" exclaimed Waldo.

"YIPPEE-KI-YAY!" exclaimed Willis.

"If I can't play…can I watch?" asked Winnie innocently.

"Now that you can do" said Winston smiling.

Winnie had sat on the empty couch because all her brothers were on the floor playing their video game, Winnie wanted to play herself but her brothers wouldn't let her.

"_I hope Mommy has all girls_" Winnie thought to herself as she watched her brothers mindlessly play their video game.

_(A/N) Well there was chapter one of my first Hotel Transylvania fic…I hope Hotel Transylvania's category comes up soon, I hope you liked chapter one and if you haven't guessed this fic takes place quite some years after the movie also a reason I put some of the pups in college was I'm sure out of that whole litter some pups were older than others. Well I will be writing more soon. Until next time!_


	2. Putting Some Road Behind Us

**[ONE MONTH LATER]**

"Can we get a move on?" asked Wayne annoyed.

It was time for the family vacation at Hotel Transylvania, Wayne was waiting outside for the boys to finish using the bathroom and getting any last minute essentials or in the boys' case…last minute packing.

"Come on, how long does it take to pack a suitcase?!" yelled Wayne, while Winnie and Wanda waited in their new red family van that Wayne had saved for a while and purchased about a year ago.

Meanwhile the boys were in their rooms grabbing whatever they could and scouring for their belongings in their room which looked like a hurricane hit;

"Where's my black shirt?!" exclaimed Winston.

"Who took my magazines?!" exclaimed Waldo.

"Where's my cell phone?!" exclaimed Winslow.

"Where did I put my MP3 player?!" exclaimed Wyatt.

"I knew I should've charged my laptop!" exclaimed Willis.

"Watch it!" exclaimed Walden.

"Jeez this shirt reeks!" exclaimed Warren.

"There's that taco I lost a week ago…and it's still good!" happily exclaimed Wally as he ate that taco.

"Where's my basketball jersey?!" exclaimed Wade.

"Last one out's a rotten egg!" exclaimed Walker.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Wilbur.

The boys ran out of their room and scrambled to leave the cave as quick as lightning making sure to lock the door as they left, to where Wayne was waiting with Wanda in the passenger seat and Winnie in the first row, sitting next to the window.

"Here ya go dad" said Wally as he threw Wayne his suitcase and the others threw theirs to Wayne as well and before he knew it he was up to his eyes in suitcases and he had to put each one on the roof and secure them.

"_Whoever said getting there was half the fun, should've been shot!_" Wayne thought to himself.

The boys loaded into the van grabbing any available seat they could, while Winston and Wade were sitting next to Winnie. All the boys pulled out their mp3 players and began to just listen to their music; Winnie began to tug on the sleeve of Wade's black t-shirt.

"What do you want?" asked Wade.

"Can I listen too?" asked Winnie innocently.

"Nope, you're too young for this kind of music" said Wade sternly as he put the other headphone into his ear and began to listen to his music.

Winnie just leaned her head on the window with a pouty look on her face, visibly upset that Wade wouldn't let her listen to his music. Wayne had finished putting the suitcases on the top of the car and he hopped in the driver's seat, closed his door and put the key in the ignition;

"Let's roll" said Wayne as he began to drive off.

**[AN HOUR LATER]**

Wayne was in something he dreaded while driving…traffic, they were stuck in traffic but somehow Wayne managed to keep it together but the traffic was harsh. Then without warning, the boys' mp3 players began to die one by one because they hadn't charged them the night before the trip. Now instead of music, they all had to do something they really didn't want to do and that was talk amongst each other.

"Hey I got an idea" said Winston.

"What?" asked Wade.

"Let's sing something" said Winston.

"Something appropriate!" exclaimed Wanda.

"Ever since I was a young boy…" sang Winston.

"I played the silver ball…" sang Willis.

"From Soho down to Brighton…" sang Walker.

"I must've played them all…" sang Winslow.

"But I aint seen nothing like him…" sang Wilbur.

"In any amusement hall…" sang Waldo.

"That deaf dumb and blind kid…" sang Walden.

"SURE PLAYS A MEAN PINBALL! HE'S A PINBALL WIZARD, THERE HAS TO BE A TWIST… A PINBALL WIZARD'S GOT SUCH A SUPPLE WRIST!" sang the boys…off-key.

The off-key singing did get on Wayne's nerves but somehow it didn't faze Wanda, the traffic began to move and the boys' off-key singing continued but it got on Winnie's nerves and after keeping quiet for so long, she snapped…

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! YOU GUYS SUCK AT SINGING!" exclaimed Winnie.

Everyone went silent…

"Winnie, watch your mouth!" exclaimed Wanda.

"Yeah Winnie, watch it!" exclaimed Winston.

"I'm disciplining her!" scolded Wanda to Winston.

Winnie just pouted some more as she leaned her head against the window and began to tear up a bit because not only did her brothers wake her up from her nap but the fact that she was still upset of them telling her she's too young to hang with them…but Winnie was plotting something, revenge if you will against her brothers. She didn't know how, she didn't know when exactly but all Winnie knew was she was going to get revenge in any way shape or form!

_(A/N) Hey guys hope you all enjoyed chapter two, jeez gotta feel bad for Wayne and Wanda for putting up with so many teenagers, but what's Winnie planning? Well all will be revealed pretty soon…and also I do not own the song the boys were singing which was "Pinball Wizard" the Who owns that song. Well until next time!_


	3. Windows of Opportunity

After a few hours of driving, the Werewolf clan had finally arrived at their destination, Hotel Transylvania! The boys were still singing songs, very loudly and off-key;

"I'M GOING OFF THE RAILS ON A CRAZY TRAIN!" sang the boys loudly and off key.

"Will you all be quiet? We're here!" exclaimed Wayne.

The boys saw the big castle hotel; they were unimpressed because to them it was just a dingy old castle that offered them no interest. Wanda and the boys exited the van while Wayne went to go park in the newly added parking garage to the hotel for those monsters that do actually drive. The boys all had grabbed their suitcases as Winnie and Wanda before Wayne pulled off to go park, Winnie was pretty happy that they were there because she liked going to the pool but sometimes her fun experience at the pool was marred by her brothers' horseplay.

"Here we go guys, another sucky vacation" said Winston.

"Yeah, this is gonna suck" said Wilbur as he opened up his suitcase and pulled a football out and began to toss it in the air.

Wayne finally parked his van and brought his suitcase with him, they all stood at the entrance and then they entered the hotel, it was busy as ever! There were monsters as far as the eye can see, as Wayne was going to check in Dracula had approached them;

"Wayne the Werewolf glad to see you, your beautiful wife, your little charm Winnie…and the… uh…boys" said Dracula kind of nervous at the end.

"Sup Drac?!" exclaimed Winston.

"Ah yes…sup…to you too" said Dracula a tad nervous because he knew of the boys destructive behavior.

"Yo Drac, check this play we were working on, yo Wilbur…flea flicker!" exclaimed Wade

Wilbur grabbed his football and was ready to throw it, Wade ran about the hotel knocking over monsters and property while Wilbur was trying to get Wade open so he could toss the ball while Dracula looked on with fear because he knew something was going to happen and something did happen, Winslow ran and tackled Wilbur;

"SACKED YOUR SORRY BUTT!" exclaimed Winslow.

"That was a dirty hit!" Wilbur retaliated.

"Excuses, excuses" laughed Winslow

"Will you guys at least act grown up, I mean come on we're in a hotel not a football stadium" said Wayne.

"_Go on a vacation my doctor said, it'll alleviate your stress my doctor said_" Wayne thought to himself at the thought of his rowdy boys trying to play football in the lobby.

The boys wised up and were just waiting until Wayne checked them all in so they could go to their room and presumably roughhouse. Dracula had to go off and greet the other guests but Wayne had gotten the room key and they all went to the room with the zombie bellhops helping them out of course. When they got up to their room Wayne tipped the bellhops and took his family's luggage and they all began to unpack some of their stuff.

"I wanna go to the pool!" exclaimed Walker.

"Alright, you boys can go to the pool but bring your sister" said Wanda.

"You gotta be kidding" complained Warren.

"Nope, not kidding" said Wanda.

The boys pouted a bit but they all grabbed their towels and so did Winnie and they were all heading out to the pool, Winnie brought her favorite pink floatation device, although it was deflated.

"Come on Winnie!" exclaimed Wyatt.

"Yeah hurry up!" exclaimed Walden.

Winnie was trying to keep up with her brothers and she did a pretty good job of it, and before long they were all at the pool! The best part was it was pretty empty but it would fill up, the boys all donning their black skull swim trunks jumped right into the pool;

"Come on guys, let's play some water football!" exclaimed Wilbur as he had also brought a purple foam football for the pool.

"Can I play with you guys?" asked Winnie.

"Too young" said Winston.

"I got a better idea, give me that" said Walden as he took Winnie's flotation device and began to blow it up.

It was a pain to inflate but he huffed and puffed and eventually got it inflated, he put it in the pool and picked up Winnie and placed her on it.

"Now lay back, shut up and let us play" said Walden sternly as he swam back to join his brothers.

Winnie just laid back pouting at the fact her brothers wouldn't let her play;

"_Stupid brothers_" Winnie thought to herself.

As Winnie laid back on her flotation device, she was just plotting someway she could get back at her brothers. Now mind you Winnie doesn't hate her brothers, she just hates the fact that she can't do anything they do as they credit her as being "too young" She just watched them playing football in the pool just roughhousing and tackling each other. Then the game abruptly stopped, the boys had seen something that caught their eyes…, it was a zombie chef rolling a large cake with strawberry icing under glass, the chef was a tad ticked that he had to wheel the cake through the pool area to get to the party hall because the area they usually go through was under minor renovation and there was going to be a big party the next night and there was going to be food and music and dancing but the boys had one thing in mind…that cake;

"I want that cake" said Winston.

"It looks so delicious" added Winslow.

"Well, why don't we take it?" suggested Walden.

"Yeah, I mean we're pretty sneaky…I mean remember when Waldo stole sixty bucks from Dad's wallet and he didn't even know it?" said Warren chuckling.

"I remember that, nothing like skipping school and going to the arcade" added Walker.

"Ok, so when Mom, Dad and Winnie go to sleep we shall devise our master plan" said Waldo.

"Awesome, we'll call it…Operation Taking the Cake!" exclaimed Wyatt.

"Heck yeah, now let's get back to the game, I think we had first down" said Winston.

"I remember you having fourth down" retaliated Wade.

"That's because the chlorine is screwing up your brain" said Winston as he laughed a bit.

The boys thought they had a genius plan, where nothing could go wrong but there's one thing they didn't count on…Winnie, she heard every word of their plan and not to mention she had dirt on them, unknown to them.

"_There's my revenge_" Winnie whispered to herself.

_(A/.N) Oh boy, I wonder what Winnie has up her sleeve? Well that was chapter 3 and I hope you liked it. Also I do not own "Crazy Train" but Ozzy Osbourne does. Chapter 4 will be up soon! Until next time._


	4. All Plans in Action

The boys had finished their game and were ready for dinner, they got Winnie out of the pool and they all got cleaned off and got changed and prepared to eat dinner. That cake was on their minds though, except Winnie for you see she had revenge on her mind!

"Alright guys, Mom and Dad said to meet them at the dining hall and that's where we can plan this caper" said Wilbur.

The boys walked to the dining hall with Winnie right behind them unknown to them that Winnie had overheard their little scheme. When they got to the dining hall, Wayne and Wanda were waiting for them at one table and there was an empty table with menus for the eleven boys and Winnie would sit with Wayne and Wanda.

"Can I sit with you guys?" asked Winnie.

"No way Winnie" said Walden.

"Why can't she sit with you guys?" asked Wanda.

"Well Ma, you see…there's gonna be some profane language at the table" said Walden.

"Profane?" asked Wanda raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah kind of, I mean the things eleven teenage boys are going to be talking about shouldn't be heard by the ears of young Winnie" said Walden making up an excuse.

Wanda had thought it over for a quick second;

"Alright fine, Winnie you're sitting with Daddy and Me" said Wanda.

Winnie was pretty upset because she wanted to hear as much of the boys' plan as possible but it apparently had to wait. Meanwhile at the boys' table they were just talking about their caper and some random stuff to boot. Winnie saw them talking and laughing, and she wanted in on that conversation…so she devised a little plan, on the table waiting for her there was a pack of crayons and some paper that Wanda had brought so Winnie wouldn't get bored. Winnie began to draw;

"What're you drawing Winnie?" asked Wayne

"Just me and the boys playing in the pool because we had such fun" said Winnie smiling.

"Isn't that sweet? I'm sure your brothers will love it" said Wanda also smiling.

Winnie had scribbled a drawing of her and her brothers playing in the pool, and she went over to the table to give it to them…but all she wanted was the juice on the heist, her brothers were sitting in silence as Winston was telling a joke as she approached;

"…And so the father yells…THE ARISTOCRATS!" exclaimed Winston beginning to laugh.

"Gross!" exclaimed Winslow.

"Not cool bro" added Wade.

"If I can't eat I'm blaming you!" exclaimed Wilbur.

Just then Winston spotted Winnie holding her drawing;

"Whoa! Winnie…you didn't hear any of that did you?" asked Winston concerned.

"No, I didn't…why?" asked Winnie.

"OK good, now what is it?" asked Winston.

"I just wanted to give you guys this" said Winnie sweetly as she handed the drawing to Winston.

Winston looked at the picture and smiled a bit;

"Thanks Winnie, look guys she drew us a picture" said Winston as he showed his brothers.

"Awww…" They said in unison.

Winnie headed back to the table clearly upset at not having gotten anything from them, but she was still determined. After a few minutes everyone ordered their food and while waiting the boys began to talk.

"Alright, so the heist is going down tonight" said Walden.

"Once Mom and Pop and Winnie fall asleep, I figure we can sneak down to the kitchen" said Wilbur.

"Wrong, we're going through the chef's entryway because I saw it was under renovation and nobodies gonna be there so we can sneak in, grab what we're getting and go" said Walden.

"Sounds like a plan" said Wade.

"Good, then it's agreed" said Walden.

Then everyone's food had arrived, and they all began to dig in, Winnie was still eager to hear about the heist even though unknown to her, the boys all ready discussed it. She eyed them like a hawk because there was only two things going on in her mind…either she was getting a slice of that cake or she was going to tip everyone off about it.

"Aw, Winston I don't think I can even eat because of that darn joke" said Wilbur.

"More for me" Winston chuckled as he grabbed Wilbur's burger and began to eat.

"You're a sick wolf Winston" added Wade.

Winnie was thinking, trying to formulate a plot and that might've been a big help, Winston's little sick joke. Even though Winnie didn't hear it, she was determined to use it against them one way or another! Well after they finished dinner they went and paid and Wayne left a tip and they all went back up to their room. The boys had gotten the urge to blast some loud rock music which they did and again they were singing very loudly…and very off-key.

"I CAN'T GET NO…SATISFACTION COS I TRY AND I TRY…" sang the boys.

Wayne tried to sit and relax but then again who could relax to eleven teenage boys singing Rolling Stones classics? Soon thereafter evening turned into night and everyone was getting ready for bed…well everyone except the boys and Winnie.

"Goodnight" said Wanda as she kissed each pup on the cheek.

"'Night" said Wayne.

"Goodnight everyone" said Wyatt.

Wayne and Wanda headed off into their bedroom to get some shuteye and Winnie had headed into the bathroom but she left the door open ever so slightly so she could hear her brothers.

"Alright, so here's how it's going down…myself, Wilbur, Wade, Wyatt, and Walden will be going down to retrieve the goods, the rest of you are going to be patrolling the hotel to make sure nobody goes in that area" said Winston.

"Got it" said Wyatt.

"Alright, Operation taking the cake is a-go!" said Winston as the boys headed out of the room.

Winnie soon followed them out with a camera she had brought because she wanted to take pictures of her vacation but this was even better. She closed the door quietly and snuck behind her brothers but not getting too close but not too far from them.

"_Operation get revenge on my idiot brothers is a-go!_" Winnie thought to herself.

_(A/N) Well let's see if Winnie's plan will go without a hitch, let's see if she'll catch her brothers in the act! Thanks for reading chapter 4 and I know I don't own "Satisfaction" that's the Rolling Stones who do. Next chapter up soon. Until next time! _


	5. Bad Memories Equal Payback

It was perfect, Winnie had her camera and her brothers were unaware of her presence. She had followed them throughout the Hotel but what was killing her the most inside was all the times her brothers said she was too young for anything…she began to think back to all those days especially the first time they ever told her she was too young;

_It was a warm summer day and the boys had brought in an old crummy drum kit they had found in an alleyway._

"_Come on don't break it!" exclaimed Wally._

"_It's already garbage as it is" added Winston._

"_Boys where'd you get that?!" exclaimed Wanda._

"_We found it" said Wilbur._

"_Well why do you have it here?" asked Wanda._

"_We're going to fix it up" said Walker._

"_Please just don't make a mess" said Wanda._

"_Got it Ma!" said Winston as the boys proceeded to carry it to their room. _

_Winnie was around five years old at the time and she was interested in what her brothers were bringing into their room. She stood by the doorway and watched them, they slaved over that drum set and finally after hours of hard work they finally fixed it up. Winnie ran into their room to see the drum set but her brothers were none too pleased to see her;_

"_What're you doing here?" asked Wade._

"_I want to play" said Winnie._

"_You're too young" said Wally._

"_But…I…" said Winnie about to cry._

"_Just get out and turn off the waterworks" wisecracked Winston._

_Winnie went off into her room crying knowing what jerks her brothers are._

Winnie still thought of all the times her brothers tortured her or yelled at her because she touched their stuff and told her she was too young, she tailed them and kept thinking about it;

_It was Christmastime in the Wolf cave and the boys had finished opening their gifts, Wanda had gotten the boys what they always wanted…Amplifiers! Much to Wayne's annoyance but they were grateful and they ran up to their rooms to plug in their instruments._

"_Man what song should we play first?!" asked Wally excited._

"_Follow me, I got an idea" said Winston._

"_A beach is a place where a man can feel he's the only soul in the world that's real, well I see a face coming through the haze, I remember him from those crazy days!" sang Winston._

"_I've got a good job and I'm newly born, you should see me dressed up in my uniform, I work in hotel, all gilt and flash. Remember the gaff where the doors we smashed?"sang Wilbur in a mock British accent._

_All of a sudden Wayne went into the boys' room while Winnie was watching them play;_

"_Hey, I hate to break up the reunion tour but you guys have more stuff to open" said Wayne._

"_Yeah come on guys!" exclaimed Walker._

"_I hope I got a whammy bar!" exclaimed Winston._

"_I hope I got a weight set!" exclaimed Wade._

"_I hope I got a new bass guitar!" exclaimed Wally._

"_Come on let's see!" exclaimed Wilbur._

_The boy rushed down and opened all their presents and to their delight it was all what they wanted, a whammy bar and a small weight set to a bass guitar and other treasures. The boys were ecstatic when all of a sudden they heard what sounded like the strumming of a guitar and this made Winston cross;_

"_No she isn't!" exclaimed Winston as he ran to the room and he saw Winnie just strumming at his guitar and loving the sound that came out of the amplifier. Winston snatched the guitar from the floor and he was upset;_

"_Who said you could touch this?!" exclaimed Winston._

_Winnie began to cry…_

_Wanda had rushed to the room and saw her daughter crying, and she was cross at Winston._

"_Why'd you have to yell at her?!" exclaimed Wanda._

"_She touched my guitar!" exclaimed Winston._

"_Next time don't leave it lying on the ground!" exclaimed Wanda._

_Winnie was very upset that Winston yelled at her and that was one of the reasons she vowed revenge against them._

"_Come on Winnie…focus!_" she thought to herself.

Winnie had finally followed her brothers into the kitchen where they saw that cake they wanted, they tried to lift the glass off of it and they did, and Winnie snapped a picture of them removing the glass and salivating over the cake.

"You know something guys? I love you all" said Winston.

"I'm about to love this cake" added Wade.

"You know who would enjoy this?" asked Walker.

"Who would?" asked Waldo.

When all of a sudden out of the corner of his eye, Walker saw Winnie;

"WINNIE!" exclaimed Walker.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Winston.

"Winnie what're you doing here?!" exclaimed Winston.

"Revenge" she said smugly.

"What do you mean revenge?!" exclaimed Wilbur

What the boys didn't take into account was that their yelling had awoken a few of the guests…including Dracula who walked into the kitchen;

"What is all this ruckus and…what're you doing with that cake?! It's for the party tomorrow!" exclaimed Dracula.

The boys were stunned but they were no more stunned than when Wayne and Wanda walked into the kitchen;

"What is going on here? Why aren't you all in bed?!" exclaimed Wanda

"Um…well…you see" stuttered Wilbur trying to formulate an excuse.

"Well what happened was…Winnie tried to sneak out to get that cake!" exclaimed Winston.

"Yeah, we tried to stop her but you know how kids are with sugar" added Wade.

Winnie then proceeded to hand the picture she took with her camera to Wanda, as it had developed in that time.

"Well this picture proves otherwise…boys you're all grounded, get a good look at everything now because you boys are going to be in that room all day tomorrow!" exclaimed Wanda.

The boys walked to the room as if they were in a chain gang;

"Dang!" exclaimed Walker.

"Stupid sister!" muttered Winston through his teeth.

The next morning…well afternoon because the boys slept in, Winnie had appeared in front of them with a big piece of cake on a plate with a fork, she had been rewarded for snitching on them.

"Where'd you get a piece from?!" exclaimed Wade.

"Dracula" replied Winnie.

"Can I have a piece?" asked Winston.

"Hmmm…no" said Winnie.

"Oh come on Winnie…think about, who takes care of you?" asked Winston.

"Mommy and Daddy!" exclaimed Winnie.

"She's got a point bro" said Wade.

"Shut up" said Winston.

Winnie had walked out of the room eating her piece of cake while the boys sat there in defeat.

"Can I at least smell your breath?" pleaded Winston.

Winnie just walked into the hall and ate her big piece of cake; she then looked in the room and said;

"Sorry guys, you're too old for cake!"

**THE END. **

_(A/N) Hey guys sorry it took so long for the end but I've been a busy guy, anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I thank all of you who reviewed this story, you guys rock! Also I do not own the song that was used which was "Bell Boy" no The Who own it. I will be writing more Hotel Transylvania stories in the near future…again I'm glad you read this and I wish you a very happy and safe 2013! Until next time!_


End file.
